As telecommunications and data networks become more fiber intensive, larger and larger numbers of fiber optic jumpers are being placed in the central office. A typical optical jumper includes a fiber housing and two clamping arms perpendicularly extending from the housing. The fiber housing defines a plurality of receiving channels and a plurality of through holes. Each of the receiving channels is aligned with and communicated with a respective one of the through holes. Optical fibers are received in the receiving channels, and each of the optical fibers has a bare fiber passing through the respective through hole. Each clamping arm defines a slide recess. Two slide recesses of the two clamping arms face each other and cooperatively receive and clamp an integrated optoelectric (OE) lens. The fiber housing defines two positioning holes at two sides of the through holes. The OE lens includes two positioning poles. The positioning poles are received in the positioning holes to align the OE lens to the bare fibers of the optical fibers.